24fandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Doobiesister/Changes from Season 4 - Season 8 - HELP WITH MY DISSERTATION
Dear Fans, I am a third year Geograpny student from Royal Holloway University of London and am currently undertaking my dissertation on 24. The dissertation is focussing on changes from Season 4 - Season 8 looking at Jack, torture and change in politics (from Bush to Obama). My primary research is fan based and it would be great if as many of you as possible could answer the following 20 questions in helping me to analyze your views. 1) How old are you? 2) What is your occupation? 3) Are you male or female? 4) What is your ethnicity? 5) Are you a UK or non UK citizen? If a non UK citizen where do you reside? 6) If you could describe Jack Bauer briefly, how would you describe him? 7) Jack has been hailed as a hero by some and a villain by others. How can these assertions be justified? 8) Jack has been through some very hard times throughout all eight seasons. What situations do you think have been the hardest for him in Season 4 and Season 8 and how have they affected him and others around him? 9) How do you think Jack’s relationships with: • Family • Colleagues • girlfriends/lovers • Terrorists; • and Presidents have altered between Season 4 and Season 8? 10) Every season Jack is faced with the ticking time bomb scenario (too little time to reach a goal) which allows for the state of exception to enter the storyline. How do you think this aspect of the show has altered over the two seasons? 11) In Season 8 the job has finally ‘got to’ Jack and this is apparent by the violence and torture that ensues. How do you think this sudden transformation occurred? E.g Was it all the years at CTU behind him or the sudden death of Renee that took him over the edge? Also, did this side of Jack change your own personal views of him? 12) As a viewer of 24, how do you feel about the constant portrayal of torture and violence on screen? 13) Have you seen an apparent shift in how torture is portrayed between the two seasons? If so, can you provide examples of any changes? 14) Season 4 was produced around the time the Abu Ghraib photos were released and there was much talk concerning Guantanamo Bay. Has Season 8 showed a change in real life politics concerning torture? 15) Season 8 was the first and obviously last season to ever show waterboarding on a terrorist. What are your views on this and why do you think this torture technique has never been shown on previous seasons? 16) When watching Season 8 it was clear that CTU were not using torture as an interrogation method. Why do you think the producers stopped showing this? 17) Season 4 was aired in 2005 when George W Bush was President of the United States. How do you think his politics, policies etc were integrated within the show? 18) Season 8 has recently aired in March 2010 as Barrack Obama is president of the United States. Can you see a shift from Season 4 -8 as Presidents have changed in real life? 19) To what degree do you think 24 and more importantly Season 4 & Season 8 depict real life? 20) Season 4 & Season 8 are filmed in different locations (LA and NY) and the threats from each Season are from different locations around the world (Turkish, Russian & fictional IRK). How important do you think ‘place’ is when watching 24 and what does this convey to the viewer? Thank you all very much! Category:Blog posts